Household dishwashers typically include a treating chamber with one or more dish racks for holding various types of dishes. Traditionally, a non-drawer type dishwasher includes an upper rack that holds glassware and small dishes, and a lower rack that holds larger dishes, such as plates. A spray system that provides treating liquid into the treating chamber may include one or more sprayers that direct the liquid onto the dishes in the racks. It can be challenging for the sprayer to provide a sufficient amount of the liquid into glassware with narrow openings, such as bottles and vases.